


Harmonies

by sister_wolf



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota and Gaila have nothing in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonies

One of the things Nyota prided herself on was her ability to get along with people of many cultures and species. After all, understanding alien cultures was part and parcel of xenolinguistics, just as important as the ability to recognize minor variations in regional dialects.

But all of her theoretical knowledge of how to interact respectfully with alien culture went out the window when dealing with Gaila as a roommate. Gaila had no sense of personal boundaries, no understanding of the concept of private possessions or situation-appropriate behavior. By the second week of classes Nyota was already sick of coming back to the room to find one or more naked humanoids in bed with her roommate.

They had nothing in common, and while Gaila was always very nice, Nyota really wanted her own space back. She was at the point of seriously considering requesting a change in roommate when, unexpectedly, they found common ground together.

Sitting on her bed studying one afternoon, Nyota had been humming absently under her breath a song her mother had taught her as a child. She didn't notice for a few minutes that there was another voice singing the harmony. Nyota looked up to see Gaila sitting on the other bed with an expression of radiant joy on her face, still humming quietly.

"You know that song?" Nyota asked, surprised.

"I've never heard it before, but it's beautiful. Please, continue?" Gaila asked, wide-eyed.

Nyota taught her the songs of her childhood in Africa, and in return Gaila taught her the songs of her childhood in the women's quarters. Nyota learned the Orion female dialect, and Gaila learned the basics of Swahili.

Nyota never did request that change of roommate.


End file.
